


逐梦绝地团

by Moniana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Fluff and Crack, In which Anakin is Obi-Wan's Master, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniana/pseuds/Moniana
Summary: What if Anakin is six year older than Obi-Wan and become his Master?





	逐梦绝地团

**Author's Note:**

> 和Susan一起脑的逆师徒AU，沙雕片段灭文。年龄操作，安纳金比欧比旺大6岁。安纳金对学徒旺的可爱昵称出自Susan。

01  
欧比旺无论如何都不会想到，阻碍他成为偶像奎刚·金大师学徒的人居然是一直很照顾他，经常和他分享金大师英雄事迹和时尚街拍的“师兄”安纳金。特别是昨天，安纳金还特地跑来告诉欧比旺，说自己要出师了，欧比旺的心愿马上就可以实现了。  
“好苗子，欧比旺是。再重新考虑一下，我建议你。”  
“不了，尤达大师”奎刚说，声音里带着深深的疲惫。“教安纳金的这些年让我感到我还不够成熟，我决定花一段时间提升自我。”  
“从实践中学习，你可以。”  
奎刚憋不住了，突然爆发。“尤达大师，你不必劝我了。我奎刚·金就是再回去当学徒，也不会再收一个调皮捣蛋精力旺盛做事冲动喜欢坠机跳崖的男弟子了！软萌文静的小姑娘还可以考虑一下。”  
尤达大师半天没说出话来。

02  
安纳金非常顺利地完成第一个独立任务（且没有任何公共财产损失），回到了科洛桑。他刚进入大气圈，就收到了尤达大师的通讯。安纳金赶到会面室，发现小师弟欧比旺也在，板着脸似乎在闹别扭。安纳金克制住了一把揉乱欧比旺头毛的冲动，以符合成熟武士的矜持，规规矩矩地和尤达大师打了招呼。  
“尤达大师，您找我有什么事情？”  
“和你谈谈欧比旺的教育问题，我想。”  
安纳金有点摸不着头脑。“这不是该和我师父去谈吗？”  
“不愿意收欧比旺为徒，金大师是。你可以收他为徒，我认为。”尤达慢条斯理地说出了爆炸性建议。  
“什么？！我？！”安纳金惊呼，武士的矜持早就被安纳金抛之脑后。“可是我刚出师，还想享受几年美好的单身生活！”他看了看欧比旺难看的脸色，又补充了一句，“而且小旺也不愿意，他一直梦想能成为师父的徒弟。”  
欧比旺的脸色奇迹般地再黑了几分。  
“已经同意了，欧比旺，如果你愿意的话。已经超龄了，他就快要。”  
“哦。”安纳金回想起在塔图因看星星，梦想当绝地惩恶扬善的幼年时光，脸色平和下来。他俯下身体，双手搭在欧比旺的肩膀上，看着他的眼睛，说道，“我只是个刚毕业的武士，不嫌弃的话我可以收你，我们一起学习。”  
欧比旺没吭声，点了点头。

03  
第一次师徒任务的回程，欧比旺全程摊在飞船铺位上，心脏仍然止不住扑通扑通狂跳。  
他这小师父简直是疯的。安纳金乐此不疲地实践他走天的姓氏，欧比旺算是明白了为什么过去听到的奎刚师徒冒险故事里涉及那么多千钧一发和高空坠落。  
他翻了个身，想起师父糟糕的冥想水平和更糟糕的外交辞令，绝望地意识到收徒那天那句“一起学习”100%真诚并不只是说说。  
他捂着脸睡着了，梦里一直在失重，睡得非常不安稳。

04  
希瑞拉着他们开几个同学聚会，在空教室里挂了个 “庆祝欧比旺顺利找到师父” 横幅，还从食堂顺来一大堆吃的。  
面对食物的诱惑，欧比旺毫不动容，一坐下就像倒豆子一样把他这一个月来的悲惨遭遇一股脑儿的复述了一遍。本以为能获得一些同情和安慰，结果3双亮晶晶的眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着他，想要听冒险故事的细节。  
盖伦说，“欧比旺，你看你的师父原力强大剑术高超，还年轻宽容没有架子，愿意能带你一起疯，这不是挺好的？你有什么地方不满意呢？就因为不是奎刚大师？”  
欧比旺心头一动，陷入了沉思。  
一个标准时后，他摸着吃得饱饱的肚子回到和师父一起居住的套间，看到师父正在一边拆机器人一边冥想。欧比旺拿了块靠垫放在年轻的师父身边，盘腿坐下，闭上眼睛。他将意识向外扩展，精神触须轻轻地碰了碰离得最近的柔和光团。光团中伸出一个小小的线团，回以轻触，然后紧紧地缠住了欧比旺的精神触须。  
年轻的师徒俩脸上都浮现了淡淡的微笑。

05  
和梦想着给英俊的天行者武士喂饭的科洛桑少女们的想象不同，其实安纳金厨艺精湛。他很乐意得空的时候给宝贝徒弟拾掇一桌大餐。  
“小馋猫，开饭了！”  
“和你说了多少次了，师父，不要喊我小馋猫！”欧比旺嘴上抱怨，身体则已经很诚实地捏着刀叉坐在了被机械零件环绕的小餐桌边上，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着穿着围裙，带着隔热手套端着汤锅走出厨房的安纳金，身后还飘着两个空碗。欧比旺对师父的原力滥用已经见怪不怪了，懒得说他。  
“嗯～好香啊。先问下啊，这回不是虫子大餐了吧？”  
安纳金拿汤勺敲了敲欧比旺的脑袋。“说了多少次了，那可是非常贵的食材，我可是帮了Dex好大一个忙，他才肯帮我搞到手。还不是为了让你快点长个儿。”  
“我这不是还在成长期嘛。”  
“是是是，我们的小馋猫都20岁了，再不成长就来不及了。真不知道你吃下去的东西都长到哪里去了。也没见你胖起来呀。”  
欧比旺用叉子叉了块肉塞进安纳金的嘴里，堵住了近几年来越来越唠叨的师父的嘴。

06  
欧比旺在他们这一批学徒里属于比较晚熟的。成为学徒是最晚的，因为实在不放心他那个如脱缰野马一般的师父一个人出任务，出师估计也会是最晚的，就连青春期躁动也是最晚的。  
等欧比旺已经充当了无数次感情垃圾桶和贴心好闺蜜，并且见证了他的好友们分分合合排列组合之后好几次之后，他才开始做那种梦。  
对象是他的小师父。  
第二天早上醒来，欧比旺头发蓬乱地坐在床上，呆呆得望着墙壁。过了五分钟，他打起精神收拾好自己，出去吃师父做的营养早餐去了，还破天荒灌下一大杯蓝奶，惹得安纳金探究地看了他好几眼。

07  
似乎是想从弱点入手，西斯红色的光剑和机器人的爆能枪都紧紧咬住欧比旺，安纳金跳跃，进攻，大力劈砍，全力吸引西斯的注意力，想减轻徒弟的负担。而欧比旺也想赶紧解决讨厌的B1好去帮师父，没留神后面跟着一波B2，挨了好几下爆能强。  
“小馋猫！”安纳金感应到从链接传来的剧痛，一个原力推击将西斯推下悬崖，跟着高高跃起冲向欧比旺的方向，光剑在空中划出3道弧线，周边原本还活动着的战斗机器人全数倒下。  
“欧比旺！”安纳金抱起徒弟，手轻轻压在最严重的伤口，凝神开始用原力治疗。  
“师……父……咳，我喜欢，咳咳你，如果，咳咳，能不能……”欧比旺断断续续地说，不住地咳嗽，鲜血从他的口中涌出。  
“闭嘴别说话了，”安纳金急得要跳脚，“你想要什么想吃什么有什么要求我都答应你。”  
在彻底失去意识前，欧比旺朦朦胧胧地感觉到脸上湿漉漉的。哭红了眼圈的师父真好看，他迷迷糊糊地想。

08  
顺利解决了纳布危机，并且击退了千年以来第一次出现的西斯，让委员会对天行者师徒赞赏有加。安纳金提出欧比旺早就已经准备好了，可以接受试炼了，只是不放心他这个鲁莽的师父才一直拒绝。  
委员会的大师们都表示赞成，欧比旺试炼的日子就这么订下来了。  
走在师父身边一起离开了议会厅，欧比旺没有吭声。自从他伤好以来，安纳金的表现似乎一如往常，而这确实最大的反常。上回他受伤之后，师父可是念了他好几天，还拒绝了好几个危险系数比较高的任务。这回却推荐他参加试炼。  
欧比旺知道安纳金表面上当作那件事情不存在，可是心里还是很在意。这事得合计合计，他给盖伦、昆兰和希瑞发了一条信息。  
该是他们回报我的情感咨询的时候了，他摸着下巴想。

09  
欧比旺走进安纳金的房间，门在他身后合上。安纳金听见欧比旺的脚步声，仍然埋着头坐在床上，一动不动。  
“师父……”  
“不用说了。”安纳金出声打断了他。他站起身，看了眼欧比旺，嘴唇动了动，似乎想说些什么。沉默了半响，他走到欧比旺的身前，双手搭在已经长高了徒弟的肩头，看着的他的眼睛说道，“你是个优秀的绝地，我为你骄傲，我的徒弟。”  
欧比旺内心燃起火焰。  
他的小师父似乎是觉得有点不好意思，捂着嘴别过头，边咕哝着，“奎刚师父似乎有事找我，我要离开一下”，边越过欧比旺往门口走去。  
欧比旺转过身，拉着师父的手，将他推到门上，踮起脚尖吻住了脸红的师父。一阵狂甩嘴唇之后，他仰头看着师父蓝色的眸子，轻声发问。  
“师父，答应我吗？”

10  
迈着舞蹈般地步伐，欧比旺把衣衫不整气喘吁吁的师父按倒在床上，跪在他的两腿之间，膝盖抵在他的大腿根部，将修长紧实的大腿分得更开，同时解开了自己裤子，露出已经勃发的性器。少许前液漏出，滴在了安纳金平坦结实的腹部肌肉上。  
安纳金总算知道他这些年塞进欧比旺肚子的营养和蛋白质都到哪里去了。  
“不不不不不不，太大了，不行不行，这个硬件规格明显不匹配。”他瞪着眼睛挣扎起来，企图把徒弟从身上掀开。  
作为一个美食家，欧比旺绝对不会让到嘴边的食物飞走。他温柔而有力地握住安纳金的双手，按在师父的身侧，注视着他说，“别担心，师父，我会慢慢来的。”  
欧比旺将头部抵在师父的入口处，看着师父俊美的脸，慢慢地，缓缓地向内推进。  
身体被庞然大物一寸一寸破开，安纳金呼吸乱了节奏，传来的钝痛让他的眼眶湿润，泪水顺着眼角流进发间。侵入体内的肉棒似乎又涨大了一圈，安纳金感觉如被钉在展示台上的蝴蝶，只能在床上颤抖，发出小声呜咽。  
欧比旺安抚地轻吻他的额头，鼻尖，伸出舌头舔舐他眼角的泪痕，等待安纳金适应。  
没过多久，身上的人就动了起来，节奏激烈而热情。安纳金感觉自己要被劈成两半，带着颤抖的哭腔让欧比旺轻一点，慢一点，然而欧比旺的力度一会儿轻一会儿重，角度也毫无规律，把安纳金顶得时而酥麻，时而酸胀，在快感的峰谷中起起伏伏。他不禁怀疑这个臭小子是不是在报复自己的飞船驾驶风格。  
“呼，哈，呼……”欧比旺大力呼吸，长长的学徒辫随着他的动作而摇曳，辫尾一次又一次扫过安纳金的胸膛，若有似乎地刺激着敏感的肌肤。安纳金已经说不出一句完整的话，破碎的音节从紧咬的唇齿间漏出，泪水模糊了他的视线，他看不清在自己身上放肆驰骋的徒弟的表情，却能想象出自己现在看起来是多么丢人，腰酸腿软，无力地承受徒弟一次又一次撞击。想到这些年好不容易建立起的为人师表的风范已荡然无存，安纳金泪水涟涟，哭出了声。  
“嘘——师父，别哭。”欧比旺松开紧扣住安纳金的双手，俯下身体扣住他的腰背将他抱起。突然的姿势改变让安纳金的哭声骤变成高八度的尖叫，在体重的作用下欧比旺粗长的性器一瞬间整根没入，插进了更深处，内壁似乎被摩擦地要燃烧起来。  
欧比旺搂住安纳金宽阔的肩膀，将他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，调整到一个方便使劲的姿势，再次动了起来。向上抽插的幅度虽然变小了，但频率却越来越快。原本低沉的哭声变成了一连串“啊、啊”，随着快感的累积，声调越拔越高，直至最终突破临界。安纳金发出一个无声的尖叫，一直没得到照顾的阴茎抽搐着喷出乳白色的液体。世界变成了颠簸的海浪，他模模糊糊地感到一股液体迸发进自己的体内，随后便失去了意识。

11  
安纳金因为越来越难以忽略的饱胀感醒来。睁开眼皮，映入眼帘的是搭在腹部的双手。他动了动身体，惊恐地发现屁股里有一根硬邦邦的东西，随着自己的扭动又涨大了一圈。  
“师父，你醒啦。”他感到欧比旺啃咬自己的脖颈，原本老实地放在他腹部的手也向上移动，揉搓他的胸肌，揉搓他的乳头。  
快感如电流般传遍他的身体，他感到自己的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。  
欧比旺把一条腿插到他的双腿之间，大腿顶在膝盖下将他的一条大腿抬离床铺以便更方便抽插。  
“欧比旺，”安纳金惊讶于自己沙哑的声音。“停下……啊……嗯……明天还有仪式……唔……我还要早起……嗯……给你办出师手续。”  
欧比旺吻了吻师父的耳后。“好的，师父，就再做一次。”  
“这话…嗯…怎么听着…嗯……像你那些……啊……不作数的……只添一碗？”  
“错觉，师父。”

**Author's Note:**

> 附励志主题曲一首，请欣赏。  
> 主题曲：纯洁心灵·逐梦绝地团  
> 作词：匿名  
> 演唱：欧比旺·肯诺比  
> 逐梦 逐梦 逐梦绝地团团团团团团团团团团团团  
> 我们是纯洁纯洁纯洁纯洁纯洁的少年  
> 带着我从小的美丽梦想  
> 要成为一名伟大而骄傲的绝地  
> 人们 都说 绝地团很惨惨惨惨惨惨惨惨惨惨惨惨  
> 有不少断情绝爱死板老头也容易坠入黑暗  
> 那些被送走的种地农民  
> 瞬间都让我觉得好难好难  
> (RAP段落)  
> 怎么办 怎么办  
> 资深大师说不要不要  
> 新手武士说NO NO NO NO  
> 同班恶霸也说算了算了  
> 隔壁星球暗恋我的小公主告诉我  
> 为了梦想应该拼搏必须拼搏  
> 我也是这么想的  
> 逐梦 逐梦 逐梦绝地团  
> 我们是纯洁的少年  
> 逐梦 逐梦 逐梦绝地团  
> 美丽梦想不能被种田阻拦  
> 逐梦 逐梦 逐梦绝地团  
> 我就是纯洁的少年  
> 逐梦 逐梦 逐梦绝地团  
> 为了梦想我要勇敢拼搏  
> 到永远  
> (RAP段落)  
> 小绿人儿说不许不许  
> 同届同学说NO NO NO NO  
> 对家西斯也说去死去死  
> 隔壁房间我暗恋的小师父告诉我  
> 为了梦想应该拼搏 必须拼搏  
> 我也是这么想的  
> 逐梦 逐梦 逐梦绝地团  
> 我们是纯洁的少年  
> 逐梦 逐梦 逐梦绝地团  
> 美丽梦想不能被伦理阻拦  
> 逐梦 逐梦 逐梦绝地团  
> 我就是纯洁的少年  
> 逐梦 逐梦 逐梦绝地团  
> 为了梦想我要勇敢拼搏  
> 到永远  
> 为了梦想我要 我要 我要  
> 勇敢 勇敢 拼搏  
> 到 永 远


End file.
